1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to data communication in mobile data systems, and more specifically relates to reducing packet loss by utilizing stored data to overcome data errors in a breakout system at the edge of a mobile data network.
2. Background Art
Mobile phones have evolved into “smart phones” that allow a user not only to make a call, but also to access data, such as e-mails, the internet, etc. Mobile phone networks have evolved as well to provide the data services that new mobile devices require. For example, 3G networks cover most of the United States, and allow users high-speed wireless data access on their mobile devices. In addition, phones are not the only devices that can access mobile data networks. Many mobile phone companies provide equipment and services that allow a subscriber to plug a mobile access card into a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port on a laptop computer, and provide wireless internet to the laptop computer through the mobile data network. In addition, some newer mobile phones allow the mobile phone to function as a wireless hotspot, which supports connecting several laptop computers or other wireless devices to the mobile phone, which in turn provides data services via the mobile data network. As time marches on, the amount of data served on mobile data networks will continue to rise exponentially.
Mobile data networks include very expensive hardware and software, so upgrading the capability of existing networks is not an easy thing to do. It is not economically feasible for a mobile network provider to simply replace all older equipment with new equipment due to the expense of replacing the equipment. To facilitate additional capacity on mobile networks, a new “edge server” or “breakout system” is being developed by International Business Machines Corporation (IBM). The breakout system or edge server is also referred to as a Mobile Internet Optimization Platform (MIOP). The MIOP entity corresponding to each basestation is referred to as a MIOP@NodeB. The MIOP@NodeB performs at the edge processing of offloaded data streams such as internet data streams while passing through the voice streams to the backend of the network. As used herein, the term “breakout system” in general means a system that connects between two computer systems on a data network and passes on some of the data on the data network between the two systems while breaking out for local processing other data streams normally flowing between the two computer systems on the data network. The term breakout system could broadly be construed as a network processing device or mechanism capable of routing all or part of the network traffic on a network data path between two other nodes through itself.
In a typical mobile data network, a user equipment (UE) such as a cell phone connects wirelessly to equipment at the basestation referred to as a NodeB. In the traditional mobile network the NodeB connects the UE to a radio network controller (RNC) which connects to a GPRS support node (SGSN). The SGSN is connected to a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN) which provides connectivity to the internet via an operators service node (OSN). The RNC is the anchor point for the UE. Most of the control processing for the UE is done at the RNC. Where there are errors in the exchange of data with the UE a radio link control (RLC) reset between the RNC and the UE is used to reestablish the synchronization of data between the RNC and the UE.